


Even Assassins Trip Sometimes

by tielan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper offers Natasha an apartment and a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Assassins Trip Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



> Just a little fun. There was going to be more but I ran out of time and inspiration. Hope you like it!

“Sorry about the mess,” Pepper apologises as she leads Natasha among the drop-cloths still covering the observation lounge’s more egregious wounds. “We’re still negotiating the décor.”

By which she means that Tony is constantly changing his mind about what should go in here. He says he’s ‘improving’, Pepper thinks he’s ‘changing his mind’.

A year ago, she would have been embarrassed to have Natasha - or Natalie, as she was then - see the mess that’s presently Stark Tower. A month ago she might have cared.

Now there are other matters to be dealt with, and when Tony suggested she be the one to speak with Natasha and Clint Barton, Pepper was happy to do so. She’s dealt with Natasha before, after all.

“This table has the best interface - you’ll be able to see and modify the blueprints for your quarters most easily.”

“Actually, that’s what I came to speak to you about. We won’t be needing the quarters Stark Industries is providing for us here.”

The plural is significant, but Pepper doesn’t question it. “I see.”

Pepper pulls up the diagrams for Stark Tower - the refurbishment that’s already started in the wake of what the press are calling the ‘New York Incursion’ and which Tony already refers to as ‘That Thing Where I Couldn’t Contact You And Nearly Died Saving The World’.

“We’ve each got our own places to go,” Natasha says into the silence. “And we’re not sold on the idea of the Avengers.”

“ _Tony’s_ not sold on the idea of the Avengers.” Pepper touches the sub-window marked ‘Natasha Romanoff’ and brings up the floorplan. Nearly one thousand square feet – not a lot of space, comparatively, but enough to live in, sleep in, work in - maybe. “He keeps saying he’s not a team player.”

“Are any of us?”

“Apart from Captain Rogers, I’d say, no, none of you are team players. That’s not a bad thing.”

“So I don’t understand why Stark gave us the quarters.”

Pepper glances up at the redhead. “He gave it to you _because_ you’re not team players. And because he doesn’t want you to be beholden to SHIELD.”

“So we’ll be beholden to him instead?”

“Tony says you and Agent Barton are no longer employed by SHIELD,”

“We’re special consultants. Like the Avengers.”

“So would you happen to be in the market for a job?” Pepper says, a hint of a smile twitching about her lips. “I think there’s an opening in Legal.”

Natasha doesn’t quite smile. “I’m not that desperate yet.” Then, blinking, “I didn’t mean that--”

Pepper grins. It’s nice to see that even SHIELD assassins can trip over their tongues from time to time.


End file.
